


Their Star

by Eydol



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Too cute for your heart Tsumugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the worst day, there is a little star shining for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Star

**Author's Note:**

> \- Thanks to Fjeril for the correction and the idea~ ♥  
> \- Aaaaangst. A lot of Aaaangst.  
> \- And a lot of non-canonly things, too! Some things are just my theories...~  
> \- Enjoy!? (for any complaint, please, refer to Fjeril. It's all because of her.)

            The place was a mess. Between the large boxes, the cameras, all the electric wires, the staff were barely able to walk to go where they had to. Behind a wall, there was a big scene where three people; men; were standing. One of them was a blond man, smiling, listening carefully to his manager. Tomorrow would be a big day: he had a concert and, for the first time, it would be live on TV. It was a special concert to gather funds for an association and he was proud to do it, even if his manager wasn’t really sharing his feelings about that fact.

            Suddenly, while they were talking about the lighting, a ringtone was heard and he recognized his phone. Frowning and worried – people rarely called him when he was at work – he took his phone, apologizing to the two men beside him and his eyes opened wide when he saw his wife’s name. He hurried up to go in his dressing room, trying not to worry about the woman. She was in her last month of pregnancy and had been forbidden by the doctor to leave the house. She wasn’t even authorized to move from her bed… Maybe it wasn’t something serious. Maybe she was bored and wanted to talk with someone; in this case, her husband. Or maybe…

            The ringtone stopped when he arrived in his dressing room. Cursing because he hadn’t been able to be as fast as he wanted, he called back. There were two rings before she answered and he didn’t wait for any word from her.

“Musubi!? Are you alright? Is there any problem?”

“Contractions.” She said and he could hear her pain through the phone.

“W-What?” He wasn’t sure he heard well.

“I’ve to go to the…” She screamed a little bit. “Baby’s coming.”

“Don’t move!”

“Haha, you’re fun.”

            He hanged up, cursing himself mentally for his stupid order; as if Musubi could move in her state; took his keys and papers and left the room. There, he met his manager who seemed unhappy but he didn’t let him time to say a thing.

“I’m sorry, I have a really important matter right now.” He said, leaving in a hurry.

“Nothing is more important than this concert!”

“There is one thing.”

            He left, without letting his manager time to retort. Nobody knew about his wife; nobody knew about his life, not even his manager. He did his possible to hide everything about him, to be sure Musubi – and now their future child – would be safe from fans. It didn’t stop the woman to be his best fan, the one who took care of him, the one who was his strongest moral support, the one who always cheered for him. He loved her since high school, and now she was going to give birth to their child. He still couldn’t realize this luck he had been having for years now. 

He hurried up to his car before driving till his home where he found Musubi trying to walk, a hand under her round belly, a bag that they had prepared days ago in the other one.

“Didn’t I tell you not to move?”

“It hurt less. Baby is mean with me. Not even born and already cheeky.” She said between two breathes, chuckling a little bit.

“Like her mother.”

            Musubi pulled a face.

“Did you mean _like her father_? You’re an insolent man, Otoharu.”

“You love me like that.”

“Geez, you’re lucky I’m suffering because I would take care of this grin of you.”

            Otoharu laughed and helped his wife exiting the house and then entering the car. He installed himself beside her and, after making sure she had put her seat belt, he drove till the hospital where they took care of her when they noticed her state. When the midwifes asked him if he wanted to be there for the labor, he accepted. He wouldn’t miss this for anything in the world!

            So he entered the room once ready and this time, it was his turn to be her moral support. For that, he lost lots of blonde hair and he thought about x-rays when he felt his painful fingers. Maybe they were broken. The manager would never forgive him if it was the case, but who cared? He was going to be a father!

            And, finally, after minutes of pain – for both the father and the mother –the baby arrived. It was a little cute girl, who cried a lot when she arrived in the living world, but stopped once in her mother’s arms. Musubi and Otoharu looked at each other, smiled, and kissed. Their little daughter, Tsumugi, was finally with them and they were now a happy family.

* * *

 

            Otoharu didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know who he was anymore. He wasn’t an idol. He was a lost husband. Tsumugi in his arms, he tried his best not to cry, but it was difficult. Three years. Three years of a happy life, three years of joy with his dear wife and their lovely daughter. It wasn’t enough, and there wouldn’t be more of these years, unfortunately.

            Musubi passed away. After one year fighting against the desease that hit her, she passed away peacefully, without him really noticing it. Musubi had always been a peaceful woman. But this time, he should have known there was a problem with her calm.

“I love you, both of you.” She had said with a sad smile.

            He should have known. Because she knew, she knew she was going to leave. He had stopped his work, without informing his manager and all the staff around them, to stay by her side. Because he loved her more than his work; because he wanted to support her too as she had done all these years for him. Because he had been sure she could have been saved. And yet, she was now in a coffin, under the ground. He still couldn’t believe it.

“Daddy, where’s Mommy?” Three years old Tsumugi asked, in his arms.

            A tear fell in his cheek. _Where’s Mommy?_ How many time did Tsumugi ask this question without getting an answer? He didn’t know how to explain her properly. She was too young for that!

“She is… in the stars.”

“The stars? When will she come back?”

“Never, my little rabbit.”

“Why? Because I’ve been mean?”

“No, of course not.” He answered, and Gods only knew how difficult it was. “She loves you a lot. But she had to leave.”

“Because she’s the princess of the stars?”

“…Something like that. One day, we’ll see her again.”

“Okay! I’ll be gentle and when we’ll see her, you’ll tell her, okay?”

“Of course. But, you know, she’s always there.” He explained, putting his hand on her heart.

            The little girl nodded, smiled and clasped her hands together. Then, they left the cemetery, Otoharu glancing a last time at Musubi’s grave.

            Days went on, after the mourning came the depression. He didn’t cry, trying his best to smile in front of his daughter and families; but it was a fake smile every time, and, once alone, he couldn’t help but looked at a picture of the three of them. He ate less than before, starting drinking and smoking more than he should. Every time he sent a CV, it got rejected. Of course, his only experience had been being in the idol industry, but he couldn’t put it in his resume. So, he got rejected every time. He still had a lot of money to pay for Tsumugi’s school fees and for them to live comfortably, but he wanted to work to forget everything.

            One day, he succumbed and cried. He cried about his past, he cried for his wife, his lovely wife who died too young. He cried for Tsumugi who couldn’t see her mother and had to live with a pathetic father. Because pathetic he was: unable to live towards the future, unable to find a work, unable to feel better…

“Daddy, are you alright?”

            Six years old Tsumugi looked at him with her beautiful eyes.

“I miss your mother.” He whispered.

            He shouldn’t be so weak in front of his daughter, but he couldn’t contain his tears anymore. He missed Musubi so much… He wanted her by his side. It was way easier when she was there with them.

            Tsumugi tilted her head and hugged him.

“She is there.” She said, putting her hand on his heart. “She will always be there. That’s what you told me.”

“You remember…?”

            She nodded. Tsumugi knew about her mother’s death. She knew Musubi wasn’t really in the stars. And she didn’t know how much these words, and this move, had helped him. He couldn’t continue like that. He had to be back to life, to live towards the future. With Tsumugi. For Musubi. So he did his best to get out his depression.

            He gave all his alcohol bottles to a family member.He threw away his cigarettes and stopped smoking (he had been ill for one long day and he thought this Hell would never be over). He decided to open his own company; not an idol one for now, but near enough in the business, just in case. _He just came back to life._

            And years went on. Quietly. Without a lot of problems. One day, when Tsumugi was thirteen, he met a young man in a sad state. Even if he didn’t know him, Otoharu knew that if he didn’t save him, he would become like him in the past. So, he offered him a work, and a roof until he was able to get one for himself. Thanks to this man called Banri, he had been able to watch Tsumugi’s first crush and first true Valentine’s day (and if he had known, he would have helped Banri to find a home). He had been a witness of his daughter’s life, and always explained it to Musubi, late in the night, with a soft smile.

“You would have loved Banri. You should see how Tsumugi is blushing around him, it’s quite fun.”

“She’s a cheeky girl. Like you. Like me.”

            Now, Tsumugi was eighteen years old and he hired her to be the manager of an idols group that she called IDOLiSH7. She looked happy with what she was doing, learning a lot of things. He didn’t like her being surrounded by all those boys; especially this Gaku guy (sure, he would like to tell him word) but she seemed so happy that he didn’t want to step in the world she was creating for herself. He was just a witness, a father who only wanted her happiness.

“You would be proud of our little rabbit. She’s a manager now, and she works hard for IDOLiSH7.” Otoharu said, looking at a picture of Musubi. “She is a light for every person around her. She saves them.”

            He smiled and looked at his daughter, sleeping on her chair. For him, and for Musubi, of course, she wasn’t a light.

            She was their star.

 


End file.
